


Rocky road, smooth sailing

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Uses His Words, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think this is working” Stiles blurted out. “I mean, it could be better” he added hastily because Derek looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a brick.<br/>“What?” Derek asked, looking utterly baffled. “What are you talking about?”<br/>“This! Us! Our relationship!” Stiles accompanied each word with wild gestures that almost hit Derek in the face. “It doesn’t work!”<br/>“What?” Derek interrupted sharply. “Is this about the cookies?”<br/>“No it’s not about those damn cookies!” </p><p>or </p><p>Derek desperately wants some of Stiles’ famous rocky road cookies and he’s prepared to do whatever it takes to get his hands on the gooey treats. Well, almost anything anyway… </p><p>At the same time, Stiles has started to doubt his and Derek’s relationship altogether…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky road, smooth sailing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

Derek grinned widely as he padded into the kitchen and got two beers out of the fridge. It was Friday night, he was off work, Laura was at a sleepover and Stiles was spending the night at the loft. Also, there was a baseball game starting in half an hour and their take out order was due to arrive any minute. There was only one thing that was missing in order to make the night perfect…

 

“Please?” Derek slowly stretched his arms over his head, making sure that his tight shirt rode up and gave Stiles a good view of his toned abs.

“No” Stiles answered without even looking up from the book he was reading and Derek realized that he’d have to up his game.

“Pretty please?” he asked, running his fingers lightly over Stiles’ arm, slightly scratching with his nails in a way the usually drove the ether man crazy. This time, however, Stiles only pulled his arm out of reach and gave him a flat look.

“No.” Then Stiles continued reading and Derek huffed silently. He was starting to get really frustrated but tried to not let it show. It wasn’t so much about the damn cookies, even if they were heavenly, it was the fact that Stiles had grown cold and distant towards him during the last week. It made his wolf whimper and he had to reign in his urge to force-cuddle Stiles until he found out what was wrong. Sure, they’d hit a rough patch with the whole Leia-running-away debacle but Derek had thought that they’d moved on from that already. Even for someone with werewolf stamina the makeup sex had been quite… taxing, to say the least.

“Pretty please with cherries on top?” Derek asked again, this time coyly moving closer and pressing himself into Stiles’ side. “If you’re nice and baking me cookies, I could be doing something _very_ nice for you as well” he said suggestively and canted his hips forward for emphasis, his erection pressing up against Stiles’ thigh.

“N-“

The automatic response was already at the tip of his tongue but Stiles felt himself mentally screeching to a halt when he considered the fact that Derek Hale, badass leather jacket wearing, throat ripping werewolf, had uttered the phrase ‘pretty please with cherries on top’. Maybe the world had really come to an end and this was the first sign of the apocalypse? Since when did Derek Hale _beg_? And since when did he beg for some bloody _cookies_ when he should be begging for _something else entirely_? Stiles thoughts went spinning for a while, thinking about him and Derek, about trust and anger, about forgiveness and penance, and he didn’t return to present time until Derek gripped his shoulder tightly.

 

“Stiles! What happened?” Derek looked worried and Stiles shook his head to clear his thoughts. He’d thought about this a lot for the last few days but hadn’t known how to approach the subject. Now that he had the perfect opportunity to do so, however, he couldn’t remember any of his carefully rehearsed speeches.

“I don’t think this is working” he blurted out, a phrase that he’d most certainly _not_ been rehearsing. “I mean, it could be better” he added hastily because Derek looked like someone had just hit him over the head with a brick.

“What?” Derek asked, looking utterly baffled. “What are you talking about?”

“This! Us! Our relationship!” Stiles accompanied each word with wild gestures that almost hit Derek in the face. “It doesn’t work!”

“What?” Derek interrupted sharply. “Is this about the cookies?”

“No it’s _not_ about those damn cookies!” Stiles flew up from the couch and started pacing back and forth, arms swinging wildly. All the feelings that he’d held back for the last weeks came bubbling to the surface and it was extremely liberating to just let it all out. “It’s about the fact that every time I screw up you jump off the handle and go completely crazy, I make mistakes, I’m only human, and for that matter, werewolves make mistakes too, I’m just saying, you know, but what I mean is that you cut me off, don’t trust me to even see Laura, and then when you’ve calmed don you act like we’re fine again but we’re not because you….” Stiles was forced to pause and breathe because he started to feel very lightheaded and his heart clenched at the sight of Derek’s stricken face. “… because you hurt me when you do that” he finished softly and then sank down on the coffee table in front of Derek. “I don’t blame you and I understand that trusting others is hard for you, with everything you’ve been trough in the past. But maybe it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone about it?” Derek looked stubbornly down on his lap, refusing to meet Stiles’ gaze and silence fell over the room.

 

“Derek?” Stiles prompted softly when the silence became overwhelming at last. Derek still didn’t move so Stiles leaned forward, placing a hand carefully on his knee. “Derek? Would you want to talk about it? I could help you find someone. A therapist of some sort, a psychologist maybe, and he or she could…”

“You want me to see a shrink?” Derek spat out suddenly, harshly slapping Stiles’ hand away from his knee. “You want me to go see a _goddamn_ _fucking_ _shrink_?” He accentuated each word banging his fist against the cushions and Stiles recoiled as if he’d been slapped, eyes wide with apprehension. Derek hadn’t lost control of his shift for a long time but now it looked like it could be well underway. His claws were out and his speech became slurred as his fangs dropped. For a couple of long moments they just sat opposite each other, Stiles breathing fast and shallowly, Derek forcing himself to take deep breaths, unconsciously clenching and unclenching his fists. Then, suddenly, Derek collapsed, like a puppet that’d had his strings cut, and doubled over, burying his face in his hands.

“Fuck, Stiles, I’m so sorry.” Derek’s shoulders shook with long repressed sobs as he repeated again and again how sorry he was, how bad he felt, how he’d understand if Stiles wanted to leave him, how Derek didn’t deserve him anyway, how shitty he felt for keeping him away from his daughter, how much Laura missed Stiles and how he just couldn’t fight the panic that rose inside him every time that his daughter, _his_ _darling_ _pup_ , seemed to be in danger in some way but he couldn’t talk to anyone about it, because who would ever understand? Seeing the werewolf so heartbroken almost made Stiles feel physically ill and he moved to the couch to sit down beside Derek, pulling him into his arms.

“Come here, Big Bad” he sighed, tightening the embrace. “We’ve got some talking to do.”

 

And talk they did. They spent hours, first sitting on the couch and then gradually slipping into more and more of a slouch, until Derek carried a half-asleep Stiles into the bedroom, and at long last ending the evening with the two of them together in bed. Not in the hot and sweaty kind of way that Derek had imagined earlier, but in a warm and caring, tightly wrapped around each other kind of way that helps mend broken hearts.

 

One thing that nothing could ever mend however, was Stiles horribly bad sense of humour and Derek almost hit him with a pillow when he sleepily mumbled something about finding the right captain to help them get the Sterek ship sailing smoothly again. But he couldn’t deny that he fell asleep with a smile on his lips after that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I have a life outside of writing fanfiction... Heh... Who knew? 
> 
> Sorry about the wait but real life's been quite hectic for a while now with exams and a lot of work so... It's not like I keep you guys waiting just for the heck of it ;-)


End file.
